


别担心 Don't Worry At All

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Fate, 枪剑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简而言之就是龙之介看到了什么。肉末慎入。以及意译（咳<br/>Warning：Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	别担心 Don't Worry At All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Worry At All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7414) by misheard. 



> 授权：Hi! I manage both this and the issei journal, so I thought I would cover this in a single reply - absolutely, you may translate these! Just send me the link when you're done. I'm glad you enjoyed them!

**别担心Don't Worry At All [BY** **misheard** **]**

 

龙之介很庆幸自己没有吸烟的癖好，否则点燃的烟头定会彻底暴露他的藏身之处。尽管他仍不敢置信Lancer和Saber竟没有注意到他的存在——在仓库的货箱之间——但也许“他们的全副精力都在彼此身上”会是个不错的原因。

  
Lancer将Saber推倒在墙上，而她的双腿亦环绕着他的胸膛，曾经两人对峙时的那种紧张感此刻却荡然无存……  
  


他可没法中止他们。（他相信）当他们发现那个让他们找寻了几星期无果的人就在这里时，那气氛一定会变得尴尬异常。

于是龙之介继续看了下去。

 

他并没有占据一个视野良好的制高点，甚至于他已经站在英灵禁戒线的极限位置——一旦越界，他们必将察觉到他的存在，无论此前他们的状态有多么分神。好在他虽然没能见证Lancer脱去Saber衣服的全部过程，却也看到了大半——哦该死的要是她的呻吟声没比他听过的任何一个女人都来得完美就好了！

他多么希望自己手上正有份爆米花啊，哪怕是彩带和灯光也行。  
  


（眼前的情景看上去）更像是临时起意，毕竟墙壁对她而言绝不是什么舒适的地方，但Saber似乎并不介意；龙之介看不清Lancer位于两人身体之间的手在做什么，但随着Lancer的动作，他可以明显听到Saber的呻吟声越发地清晰了。  
  


噢，他们从墙面挪到了地上，Lancer背部着地，而Saber正伏在他身上。

以龙之介拥有的全部经验来看，他敢肯定Saber在这样的体位下要舒服的多，而Lancer似乎愿意为对方的舒适付出一切。

唯、唯一的问题只是Saber正对着他的方向——  
  


Saber的眼睛睁得更大了，（他看着）她低声跟Lancer说了些什么。

下一秒，Lancer眯了眼睛，扭头精准的看向龙之介所藏匿的位置。  
  


龙之介一脸羞涩地挥了挥手。  
……他就知道会这样。  
  


【END】

 


End file.
